Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 47
right Hoofdstuk 47 Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. '' Adamaris keek naar de lichtjes die de ramen van Huize Smaragd voorstelden toen ze aan de andere oever genoot van de harde bries die over het gras golfde en haar haren door elkaar gooide. Ze was niet het soort persoon dat een feestje zou negeren; later zou ze wel gaan, nu wou ze zich gewoon voorbereiden om het sociaal contact en de moed die ze zou moeten opbrengen om haar mannetje te staan. Haar handen vouwde ze samen voor haar buik terwijl ze diep inademde. De zuurstof rook naar de dennen achter haar en het lauwwarme water voor haar. Het was een goede zomer geweest, al wist Adamaris dat de herfst niet zo veraf meer was. Ze had een vrij simpel kledingstuk aangedaan voor dit feestje; een donkerblauwe jurk die tot aan haar knieën rijkte met een lijfje dat was geborduurd met brokaat. Het had geen mouwen en een hoog kraagje. Bij het vorige feestje wou ze drinken en feesten, al was dit verschrikkelijk foutgelopen en de heksen die met de alcohol hadden geprutst hadden een les geleerd na wat er met Rosanna gebeurde, dat had Adamaris wel gehoord tenminste. Het was nog een mooie zomerdag; het was immers nog Augustus, al lag haar verjaardag al achter ze. Ze naderden het einde van de zomer. Desondanks straalde de witte maan helder aan de wolkeloze hemel en gloeide alles na met de warmte van die dag. 'Hé,' klonk een bekende stem die haar hart vulde met warmte. Een zekere zwartharige heksenjongen zat gehurkt achter haar, zag Adamaris toen ze zich half omdraaide, al op haar armen steunend. 'Hé, Mica,' reageerde Adamaris waarna ze een klopje gaf op het stuk grond naast haar.'Kom er bij.' 'Nee, mijn broek gaat groen worden,' zei Mica daarop met een geïrriteerde blik op het gras. Adamaris rolde met haar ogen.'Zal ik me anders uitkleden zodat je op mijn jurk kunt zitten, grote baby?' 'Dat zou ik niet erg vinden,' kirde Mica terwijl zijn mondhoeken zich omplooiden in een brede grijns. 'Ben je aan het flirten met me?' vroeg Adamaris. 'Yep. Ik weet dat het best raar is omdat we elkaar al lang kennen, maar het is even geleden sinds ik je laatst zag. Net alsof je een andere persoon bent.' Adamaris kon een gevoel van zelfvoldoening niet weerstaan toen Mica de verwachte grasplekken negeerde en naast haar kwam zitten met opgetrokken knieën. 'Hoe dat?' vroeg Adamaris. Ze wist dat ze hem op stang kon jagen door hem te veel te laten vertellen en dit vond ze geweldig. 'Euh... je bent gegroeid, enzo.' 'Ooooh, waar zoal? Bedoel je mijn borsten?' reageerde Adamaris met een duivelse grijns. 'Ben jij nu aan het flirten, Adamaris Claire?' 'Correct,' zei het meisje terwijl ze haar hoofd in haar nek gooide.'Bedankt voor het negeren van mijn achternaam.' 'Ik weet dat je je familie haat.' 'Mijn zus was best oké.' 'Mh,' morde Mica.'Wil je me eigenlijk wel?' Adamaris hield haar hoofd een beetje schuin.'Ik speel niet me je, of zo.' 'Dat weet ik ook wel, maar misschien meen je het sowieso niet.' 'Moet ik mijn liefde dan bewijzen?' zei Adamaris met een kusmondje.'Wil je echt een bevestiging voor mijn eerlijkheid? Doen ze het zo in je familie?' 'Wat? In mijn familie worden we uitgehuwelijkt, al boeit het mijn ouders niet met wie ik ga zolang ze een goede echtgenoot vinden voor Cheryl.' 'Dan heb ik geluk,' zei Adamaris terwijl ze hem een kus gaf op de wang. 'Is dat hoe je je liefde bewijst?' vroeg Mica droogjes. 'Nee hoor. Ga nu maar terug naar het feest, ik kom recht achter je!' Mica sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel voor hij wegging en met de roeiboot terugkeerde naar het landhuis. Adamaris had al bedacht hoe ze haar liefde zou bewijzen. Zodra Adamaris wist dat hij er was en al terug feestvierde, roeide ook zij terug. Ze bleef even aan de openingsdeuren staan voor ze haar defenitieve beslissing nam en naar de balzaal toerende. Ze glipte vliegensvlug door de deuren heen en het kostte haar maar enkele seconden om Mica te vinden, die stond te kletsen met Adamaris' vrienden. Ze sprintte naar hem toe, het geruis van haar jurk maakte een fantastisch geluid in haar oren toen ze op hem afsprong. 'Wat doe je?!' schreeuwde Mica. 'Ik bewijs mijn liefde!' Adamaris landde recht in zijn armen en kustte hem op de mond, middenin de bende waar Orabelle, Cyramelia, Cornelius, Rosanna, Naito en Cheryl stonden, terwijl ze haar armen om zijn nek sloeg. Rosanna floot erg luid voor ze in lachen uitbarstte, maar de anderen keken regelrecht verbijsterd, vooral Cheryl, al wist Adamaris dat ze het niet erg vond dat zij en haar broer samen waren. Adamaris werd in een flits knalrood, ze voelde het de paar tellen voor ze zich met een ruk omdraaide en weer wegrende. Man, dit was gênant! Ze rende via de slaapgang weg en stormde naar buiten, de binnenkoer op. Omdat Huize Smaragd hier niet erg hoog was tot aan het dak kon ze erover kijken en de bomen op het eiland zien terwijl ze diep in en uit ademde en met haar handen over haar gezicht streek. Ze voelde het spook van de kus tussen haar en Mica nog nazweven over haar lippen en gefrustreerd kneep ze er in. Ze hield erg van hem, maar dit soort zaken vond ze erg eng en misschien zelfs lichtjes onnodig. Misschien was ze wel bang voor haar eigen gevoelens, besloot ze terwijl ze zich op een buitenste vensterbank hees en één been optrok tot de knie tegen haar borst rustte. Het andere liet ze bungelen over de rand van de vensterbank terwijl ze haar armen op haar andere knie legde. Zij en Mica waren al een poosje geïnteresseert geweest in elkaar. Soms hadden ze lichtjes geflirt, maar geen van beiden durfde toe te geven dat ze verliefd waren. Uiteindelijk had Adamaris met haar kus de eerste stap gezet, maar Mica vroeg er dan ook om. En ze had geen spijt, besloot ze gedecideerd. Het was niet erg dat zij de jongste van de groep was en de tweede om een vriendje te krijgen, na Naito en Cecilia, dat was niet haar probleem en het was best normaal. Ze dommelde lichtjes weg tegen de stenen muur en het raamkozijn naast zich, haar hoofd er tegen leunend. Haar handen belandden in haar schoot en haar benen vielen allebei zijwaards. 'He daar, prinses,' klonk Mica's stem na enkele uren van snoezen. 'Hmmm?' 'Mag ik er bij?' vroeg hij zacht. Adamaris opende haar ogen, legde haar benen weer over de rand van de vensterbank en staarde diep in zijn ogen. Hij staarde terug zonder iets te zeggen terwijl ze zijn handen in de hare nam. 'Ga je me altijd prinses noemen?' vroeg Adamaris ten slotte aan hem. 'Als dat is wat je wilt,' glimlachte hij scheefjes. 'Wat jij leuk vind klinken,' murmelde Adamaris terwijl ze een hand uitstak naar zijn wang. Hij ging een stukje achteruit. 'Hoor eens Adamaris, ik vind het niet erg dat je me kustte - ik vroeg er wel een beetje om eigenlijk, maar ik ben niet klaar voor zo'n soort relatie,' zei hij dan rustig. Adamaris kon de steek in haar hart bijna voelen pijn doen en het voelde alsof haar maag op maximum reikwijdte werd opengerokken. Haar benen voelden plots erg slap aan en het leek alsof er zakken zand aan haar schouders hingen. 'Dus... je speelde gewoon met me?' fluisterde ze bijna onhoorbaar terwijl ze haar best deed haar gezicht niet te fronsen. Haar lip hield op met trillen toen ze er haar tanden in boorde. Plots voelden haar handen erg koud aan in die van Mica. 'Nee...' zei Mica, ook een beetje gekwetst door haar conclusie.'Cheryl was niet de enige die een paar jaar geleden werd uitgehuwelijkt. Ik maakte het uit met mijn verloofde. Ik ben er nog steeds niet helemaal overheen. Ik weet niet of ik klaar ben.' 'Nee, je bent inderdaad niet klaar,' zei Adamaris een beetje beverig met een scherpe klank in haar stem. Hij klonk zo vals dat ze van zichzelf walgde.'En ik ben zeker niet klaar voor jou. Ik kan jou niet eens genezen, ik heb zelf teveel problemen en ik kan ze zelf niet eens oplossen.' Ze trok haar handen weg van hem en voelde een diepe leegte toen ze de zijne naast zijn lichaam zag vallen. Hij keek haar niet eens aan. Ze sprong van de vensterbank af en liep zo snel als ze kon zonder te rennen weg, al had ze het gevoel dat ze even langzaam ging als een kind dat door moerasmodder moet ploeteren. Toen ze eindelijk - of al - de deur naar de slaapgang bereikte klemde ze haar hand zo stevig om de klink dat haar huid helemaal wit werd en ze hem op haar knokkels bijna voelde scheuren. Haar vingers trilden. Ze wou dat Mica haar naam zei. Ze wou dat hij hem voor altijd zou blijven zeggen, zodat ze wist dat hij van haar hield, om haar gaf, dat ze niet gewoon de liefde van iémand nodig had. Maar van hem. Ze wou gewoon instorten precies daar, voor de deur, zodat hij naar haar toe kon komen. Maar ze kon het niet. Net zo min kon ze de klink omlaag duwen. Ze wou dat iemand aan de andere kant het voor haar deed. Ze moest iets zeggen. 'Begin volgende keer niet ergens aan zonder het af te werken,' bracht ze uit terwijl ze hem aankeek met ogen die vast en zeker volstonden met tranen, dat hoorde ze al in haar stem alleen al, die brak halfweg haar zin. Ze slikte moeizaam door en net toen Mica zijn hoofd naar haar toe draaide bewoog haar hand als uit zichzelf om de klink omlaag te slaan, de deur open te slepen en haar ziel de gang in te laten kruipen, al voelde het alsof ze een groot deel van zichzelf achterliet op de binnenplaats. Bijna rende ze naar de balzaal toe, toen ze er eindelijk was ging ze direct op zoek naar Adriel terwijl ze haar vrienden en vooral Cheryl zo goed en zo kwaad als het kon ontliep. Ze wou niet dat het heksenmeisje wist dat haar broer kleine Adamaris had afgewezen. Die schaamte zou ze nooit overleven. Toen ze Adriel had gevonden zei ze met een gelukkig heldere stem en blik; 'Heb je een kamer appart in het buitenverblijf?' Adriel keek haar enkele tellen zwijgend aan en zei dan; 'Ja, maar de Ala slapen daar. Als je dat niet erg vind, tenminste.' 'Mij best, zolang er maar een lege kamer is,' zei Adamaris misschien een beetje te snel. Adriel schonk er geen aandacht aan en gaf haar alleen maar het nummer van de kamer. Ze keek in stilte toe hoe Adamaris wegstapte uit de balzaal, en het meisje wist dat alles wat Adriel wou was ongehinderde missies. Daar zou Adamaris later wel aan denken. Nu wou ze gewoon even verdwijnen uit Huize Smaragd, al was ze maar tien meter verwijdert van het gebouw. De Ala waren al naar bed, zag Adamaris toen ze het buitenverblijfje binnenstapte met behulp van de sleutel die Adriel haar daarjuist had gegeven. Ze wou Acair en Akira nu nog niet tegen het lijf lopen, al wisten ze niets over haar en Mica en kon het ze vast niets schelen. Ze wou gewoon alleen zijn, in een lege kamer. Ze volgde de instructies van Adriel en ging een kamer van gemiddelde grootte binnen. Een enorm raam bood uitzicht op het meer en de oever aan de overkant, en dus ook de bomen en bergen erachter. Het grootste deel was bedekt door de donkergroene- en blauwe gordijnen. Het bed leek op een tweepersoonsbed; een tweepersoonsbed voor Adamaris alleen. Het zou haar een afschuwelijk gevoel geven, een soort van bewijs dat ze niet met Mica was. En misschien later een gevoel van zelfvoldoening. De sprei had een olijfgroene tint, erover lag een deken van vals zwart bont dat er erg zacht en vrij dun uitzag. Het zou alles erg comfortabel maken. Hetzelfde type stof bedekte de kussens, al lag er ook wat zijde bij. Ze constateerde dat de overtrekken van de matras en de onderste dekens van katoen en zijde waren gemaakt; het zou hoe dan ook zacht zijn voor haar huid. Adamaris opende een vak met genderneutrale spullen dat een deel van de kast vulde. Elke kast in het buitenverblijf had er een voor welke gast er ook maar verbleef. Er zaten handdoeken, badspullen en alle andere benodigdheden bij zoals een zachte fleece kamerjas die Adamaris aantrok nadat ze uit haar jurk was gestapt en alleen nog haar ondergoed aanhad. In stilte keek ze naar haar mechanisch been terwijl de tranen haar ogen opvulden. Alles was wazig. Ze kon niet geloven dat Mica haar had afgewezen. Het meest rauwe gevoel van verdriet vulde haar hart. Hetzelfde soort verdriet dat haar op had gevuld bij elke walgende blik van haar ouders en elke afwerende duw die ze ooit had gekregen. Hetzelfde soort verdriet toen ze de kleine foto van Kiraya's perfecte gezicht in haar portefeuille zag zitten. Hetzelfde soort verdriet dat ze voelde terwijl ze aan die stomme protheses zat te sleutelen, aan het sukkelen was met haar explosieve dodelijke experimenten op zichzelf, haar te diepe littekens inwreef met olie in een poging ze ooit volledig te latenverdwijnen. Hetzelfde soort verdriet dat haar binnenste samenperste toen ze op dat moment besloot dat ze Mica misschien helemaal niet verdiende. Dat hij een ander meisje zou ontmoeten zonder problemen, zonder trauma's, zonder harde, koude, stekende protheses die ze verschool onder kousen en mouwen alsof ze iedereen die ze zag in steen zouden veranderen. Een mooi, jong meisje die genoot van haar leven en hem met heel haar hart hield. Een meisje die in zijn armen zou liggen, hem zou kussen, knuffelen, zijn hand zou vasthouden. Misschien had haar verminkte ziel zich altijd al aangetrokken gevoeld tot de enige die haar had geholpen in de donkere grotten van haar veertienjarige gevangenschap. De jongen met de woudgroene ogen. Adamaris dwong zichzelf om de deur en de ramen op slot te doen, alle gordijnen dicht te snokken en maar één kiertje open te laten zodat ze wist hoe laat het was, en dan te verdrinken in de diepe zee van zijden, katoenen en fleece dekens. Haar wollen kousen kriebelden een beetje, maar ze stoorde zich er niet aan. Ze stoorde zich aan de geluiden die haar stembanden en mond produceerden. De geluiden van een stervend dier, gekerm, ingehouden gejammer en gesnik, de klanken die haar oude zelf vertelden dat ze zo te eten zou hebben. Gesmoord door haar handen en de dekens. Ze wou niet meer eten. Ze was eindelijk alleen. Eindelijk alleen. Ze wou dat ze Mica nooit had ontmoet. Ze trok haar knieën op tot haar borst en sloot haar ogen in een poging ze voor goed dicht te houden. Maar niet alles ging om haar, en binnen een paar dagen zouden ze beginnen aan een nieuwe missie. Het leven zou verdergaan. En ze zou Mica's gezicht weer moeten zien. Eindelijk lieten de tranen los. Hoofdstuk 46 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 48 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) ''Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken